


Reyna's Wild Ride

by SunshineandShadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drinking Games, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineandShadows/pseuds/SunshineandShadows
Summary: Reyna spends some time at Camp Half-Blood to escape the stresses of being Praetor. Little does she expect that Will and Nico have a different type of stress relief in mind. Reyna + Solangelo. M/M/F.





	Reyna's Wild Ride

Reyna and Nico walked down the Main Street of New Rome in a comfortable silence. They sipped their hot chocolate and enjoyed the comfortable company of companionship. Since their trans-Atlantic shadow traveling journey, the two seemed to be able to sense each other's emotions and thoughts without actually having to try. 

"Tense?" Asked Nico, glancing over at the Roman Praetor. 

"I think I just need a short vacation. The last few months have been crazy." Reyna signed heavily thinking of the discord created by Octavian and his followers and the time it was taking to bring the legion back together.

Nico raised and eyebrow, knowing there was more "Haven't been laid in a while?" He asked with a misvheous grin. 

Reyna out right laughed at that. Getting laid was not her issue - between her stunning looks, authority, and bossy attitude, she was able to get any guy (or gal) that she wanted. "No, just haven't found the right....situation. You know?"

It was Nico's turn to laugh. "Reyna, you're a control freak. You need to learn to let go in order to have a meaningful relationship."

Reyna regarded him a for a few seconds. "What if what I don't want a meaningful relationship. Just hot, unaldertaed sex. Just a lesion that will make my toes curl and my brain completely stop thinking."

Nico gave her a dark smile as a scheme blossomed in his mind. 

***

Reyna was drunk. Nico and will had conspired against her and now she was drunk. She had never been this drunk in her life and instinctively she knew it was Nico’s fault. She knew that he had somehow targeted her during the drinking games.

After their walk in New Rome, Nico had convinced her to a weekend off from Camp Jupiter to visit him and Will at Camp Half-Blood. Seizing the opportunity to escape her Praetor responsibilities for a few days, Reyna took him up on the offer and now found herself falling-down drunk in the Hades cabin giggling relentlessly at Will’s lame dad-jokes (Why doesn’t Dracula have many friends? Because he’s a pain in the neck!). 

The night had started innocently enough. When she arrived at Cabin 13, Will had been mixing mojitos and Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Lou Ellen, Kayla, and several more of Will’s siblings that Reyna didn’t know were engaged in a heated Backstreet Boys vs. N’Sync argument. But the night had quickly devolved. Shots of tequila replaced the mojitos and several rounds of drinking games had left everyone, but especially Reyna, on the wrong side of one too many. The cabin slowly emptied as everyone trickled out to pass out in their own beds. Reyna had doubled over in laughter as Percy attempted to grab a handful of Annabeth’s ass on the way out the door only to have his hands sharply slapped away followed by Annabeth’s urgent whisper, “Not in front of everyone!” 

Reyna looked up at Will, still giggling at his latest joke and was suddenly struck by how hot he was. She guessed she had never looked at him properly, but her alcohol soaked mind was now in overdrive taking in Will’s bright blue eyes, bulging biceps, and perfectly tanned skin. She felt a rush of heat in the pit of her stomach and choked slightly on her giggle as her cheeks flushed. Quickly she stumbled to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face trying to pull herself together. This was Will - Nico’s boyfriend - and as far as she knew, not into girls even if he had been available. 

She exited the bathroom to find Will and Nico sitting on the edge of Nico’s bed, foreheads together, whispering rapidly to each other. Still feeling the effects of the tequila, Reyna wedged herself been the two. “No, none of this lovey-dovey couple-y shit tonight!” Reyna said, “I can’t handle any more of your disgustingly-adorable relationship!” Nico and Will laughed. “Alright, we can lay off,” conceded Will smiling down at her. 

Reyna looked up at him and found herself caught in the tractor beam of his gaze. The eyes, the smile, the lips, the freckles - the man was a perfect specimen. Reyna felt a jolt travel from her stomach to her clit as she imagined what it might feel like to have those lips pressed against hers. Her breath hitched as a flush started at her chest and climbed slowly up her neck. Embarrassed and keenly aware of Nico’s presence on her left side, she looked away quickly and cleared her throat hoping neither boy had noticed. She leaned forward and gripped her knees tightly and exhaled, “So…what should we do now?”

Will and Nico looked at each other over the top of Reyna’s head and smiled. Will winked seductively at Nico before leaning forward, his lips an inch away from Reyna’s ear and whispered, “I have some ideas.” 

Startled, Reyna jumped and turned to face Will only to find her lips pressed against his and his hand wrapped around the back of her neck. Reyna’s eyes fluttered closed as she melted into Will. He tasted like tequila and limes but was intoxicating in a completely different way. The kiss was gentle but insistent. Will’s hand on her neck wasn’t pulling on her roughly, but made it clear that he was directing the action. Will’s tongue dragged across her bottom lip snapping Reyna back to her senses. She roughly shoved Will away and whipped around to look at Nico who was watching intently. Reyna didn’t even know what question to ask, nor was she capable of stringing words into a coherent sentence at this point. Nico smiled at her and leaned forward, planted a chaste peck on her lips. 

“Will is bi,” Nico explained, “and I’m a little curious. We were talking earlier and both of us think you’re incredibly hot.” Reyna was still stunned, her lips moved but no words came out. Will pressed his chest against her back and began kissing and sucking on her neck and Reyna was lost again. There would be hickey there in the morning, but she didn’t care. Will bit down hard on the top of her shoulder causing Reyna to gasp. Nico grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off over her head studying her breasts and bringing his hands to cup them over her bra. Suddenly, Will hauled her to feet, this time facing him and engaged her in an open-mouthed kiss. As his tongue sparred with hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Reyna put her hands on the Will’s chest pushing him away slightly and asserting the control she was used to having during sex. She stepped to the side, pushing Will towards the bed. Will growled and grabbed her hair roughly pulling her head back and looking into her eyes. “You’re not in control here,” Will said in a deep lusty voice. 

Reyna struggled against Will and he smiled at her as if entertaining the whims of a child, then he stepped in towards her grabbing her shoulders and overpowering her. He spun her away from him and with his hand in the middle of her back forced her to bend forward muffling her protests in Nico’s lap. Nico leaned back on his hands watching the erotic scene unfolding in front of him. Will ran his hands over Reyna’s round ass (a excellent combination of Reyna’s overall fitness and Puerto-Rican background). Reyna turned her head to the side trying to look back at Will and stand up but Will’s hand on her back kept bent forward. 

“Will, this is crazy - let me go.” Reyna said. Her eyes flashed with anger but her heavy breathing betraying her arousal. 

“Reyna, just admit how much you want this.” Will replied sternly. His hands still cupping her butt cheeks over her skirt.

Reyna stammered a denial still attempting to free herself from Will’s grip. Nico brushed her hair to the side and shivered a little as he felt her breath through his jeans. “Will, seriously…” Reyna choked out. 

Her trepidation was answered with a quick spank on her right butt cheek. Reyna surprised herself by moaning in response and felt a rush of wetness in her panties. She squeezed her eyes closed questioning how this could be turning her on so much. Will grabbed the hem of her short skirt and flipped it over on to her back revealing her black lace panties and spanked her again on other other cheek. Reyna moaned incoherently into Nico’s lap. Nico wrapped an arm over Reyna’s shoulders holding to face firmly down as her hot breath hit is dick. 

“Look at you,” growled Will, “this short skirt and these slutty panties - you knew what you wanted when you came here.” Will accentuated his words by messaging her ass cheeks roughly and pulling them apart. He then grabbed the back of her panties and pulled them up causing them wedge deeply between her slick folds. He dipped a finger into her wetness, “See, you’re dripping wet for me already.” 

Will spread her wetness around her folds for a few seconds eliciting a deep groan from Reyna, then he pulled his fingers away and looked over to Nico who was breathing heavily as his dick hardened under Reyna’s breath and moans. “Open,” Will said to Nico, his eyes dark with lust. Nico parted his lips and Will roughly shoved his fingers slick with Reyna’s juice into Nico’s mouth. Nico sucked on Will’s fingers and his dick instantly hardened to full mast. 

Will grabbed Reyna’s hair again lifting her face off Nico’s lap. “Do you want more?” He asked in a husky voice. 

Reyna murmured a soft yes.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.” growled Will pulling her hair a little harder and causing her back to arch and breasts to thrust out towards Nico’s face. “I asked if you wanted more."

“Yes, oh gods, yes!” shouted Reyna. “Is that what you want Solace? Just fucking fuck me already!” she exhaled deeply for the first time in her life relinquishing control to another person. Reyna felt another rush of wetness in her panties and groaned as she felt it dripping down the inside of her thighs. 

Will smiled, “Oh, we’ll get there.” he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. “First why don’t you remove Nico’s pants and give the boy some relief.” 

Will released Reyna’s hair and she reached for Nico’s belt. With trembling fingers she undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and released the zippered fly. Will was slowly pulling her panties down her legs and kissing the backs of her thighs. She looked into Nico’s eyes for affirmation. Nico was breathing heavily, his eyes dark with hunger. He put his hand on top of hers and guided it to the front of his boxers. Reyna palmed Nico’s dick through the thin fabric surprised by how big he was. Nico scooted backwards way from the edge of the bed and wriggled out of his pants and boxers. His erection sprung free and Reyna was mesmerised. 

After removing Reyna’s panties, Will made quick work of his own clothes. He pulled his shirt off tossing it to the side and then quickly released his belt and stepped out of his pants and underwear leaving them on the floor. He easily picked up Reyna by the hips tossing her onto her stomach in the centre of the bed. Before Reyna could get her bearings, Will had flipped her over laying her back on Nico’s chest and settling himself between her spread legs. Nico ran his hands up and down Reyna’s sides making her shiver at his touch and dipped is head down planting soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. She could feel his hardness pressing into her back. Will’s tongue darted out and he licked the full length of her slit. Reyna moaned loudly arching her back against Nico and lifting her hips towards Will. Will grabbed her hips forcefully holding her in place as he continued is assault. He swirled his tongue around her folds and used the tip of his tongue to flick her clit. 

“Oh gods!” Reyna whispered rolling her head back. She placed her hands over Nico’s, guiding them to her nipples. In near unison, Will sucked hard on Reyna’s clit while Nico roughly pinched her left nipple and bit down on her right ear lobe. Reyna cried out incoherently as an orgasm surfaced out of nowhere and ripped through her body. She bucked her hips against Wills face while reaching over her head to roughly grab Nico’s hair. 

As she came down from her high and opened her eyes, she saw that Will had moved up her body and was presenting her with his impressive cock. He was raging hard and Reyna reached out to touch it with the pads of her fingers. “Suck it,” commanded Will. Reyna moved to sit on her knees. She wrapped her hand around the base of Will’s dick while Nico moved beside her. She used the tip of her tongue to lick the underside of Will’s cock from base to tip. As she pulled away, Nico wrapped his lips around the crown of Will’s cock sucking lightly. Together the two of them licked and sucked the length of Will’s member while he ran his fingers through their hair, gripping tightly as they worshipped him. 

Suddenly Will pulled away. He was close, but he knew he wanted to fuck Reyna before he came. He pushed Reyna onto her hands and knees, guiding her face towards Nico’s cock and pulling her hips up so she was presenting herself to him. Lost in pleasure, Reyna readily took Nico in her mouth and began bobbing her head on Nico’s dick using her tongue to hit all of his sensitive spots. Will inserted one finger into Reyna’s wet pussy and began pumping it back and forth while he used his teeth to rip open a condom packet. He quickly rolled the condom onto his rock hard cock and began rubbing it along her dripping cunt. Without warning, Will thrust into Reyna, burying himself to the hilt. Reyna cried out in pleasure - Nico’s dick still in her mouth. Nico shuddered at the vibration of her throat, grabbing Reyna’s hair. 

Reyna released Nico’s cock from her mouth, “Oh gods, yes, don’t stop!” she moaned reaching back with one hand to rub her clit. Will pushed her hand away reaching around her hip and using his own hand to tease her. 

“Keep sucking.” demanded Will, using his other hand to push her head down onto Nico’s cock. He picked up his pace, thrusting ruthlessly into Reyna’s pussy, fingering her clit, and twisting her nipple. Reyna was moaning uncontrollably around Nico’s dick causing him fuck her face faster and faster. 

Nico looked up into Will’s eyes, “I’m going to cum.” he moaned loudly. Will released Reyna’s nipple, grabbed the back of Nico’s neck and kissed him passionately and effectively skewering Reyna on their cocks. Nico bit down on Will’s lip, “I’m so close.” he moaned, his eyes rolling back. 

“Cum for me” said Will, his eyes boring into Nico, “Cum in her mouth.” That was all Nico needed to push him over the edge. He trembled as he released his semen in Reyna’s mouth. Reyna sucked hard on Nico’s cock as he came in her mouth, milking his cock and swallowing his seed. She gasped for air as Nico pulled out of her mouth and fell back against the pillows. 

“You’re next,” growled Will in Reyna’s ear as his pinched and twisted her nipple harder, slamming his cock into her pussy. Reyna moaned obscenely in reply. Releasing her nipple, Will grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her back to arch. He circled her clit with his fingers and sucked on her earlobe. Reyna was close. Each trust of Will’s dick was causing her moan and her body was flushed from the tips of her toes to her cheekbones. “Cum for me, Reyna.” he whispered in her ear. Reyna exploded. Her body convulsed with the force of her orgasm, clamping down tightly on Will’s dick still buried in her wet pussy. She clenched the sheets until her knuckles turned white and screamed in pleasure. Her arms gave out and Reyna collapsed onto her stomach on the bed. Will pulled his dick out of her pussy and ripped off the condom. Pumping it twice with his hand he came on Reyna’s back, the white ropes of his cum landing in her hair and on her ass. 

Totally spent, Will collapsed onto his back on the pillows. “Fuck,” was he could say. 

Reyna made an agreeable noise. 

“That was so fucking hot,” whispered Nico, still out of breath. 

The three lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Nico addressed Reyna, “Was that the hot, unadulterated, toe-curling sex you needed?” 

Reyna laughed and smiled at the two boys her eyes glinting mischievously. “Next time I get to be in charge,” she quipped as she stood up and made her way to the shower. 

The two boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows, “Next time?” questioned Will.

“I guess next time.” affirmed Nico. The two peeled themselves out of bed and went to join Reyna in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Reviews are always appreciated - both positive and constructive!


End file.
